Le coeur a ses raisons que le temps ignore
by Silmaril666
Summary: Courte fic sur deux êtres qui retrouvent après des années de silence... comme si le temps avait une quelquonque importance! Romance R


**Auteur : **Silmaril666****

**Genre : **Romance/R****

**En quelques mots :** Quelques instants forts dans la vie de deux personnes qui se rencontrent… et qui se connaissaient déjà…

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette fic n'a aucun but : je l'ai écrite un soir de solitude désespérée et l'ai convertie en fic HP pour pouvoir vous la faire partager… désolé pour mon esprit un peu trop parfumé et noyé dans l'eau de rose…

****

**Le cœur a ses raisons que le temps ignore**

****

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : le voir, ici, devant elle, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. De plus, le retrouver dans le cadre de son travail ne faisait que la mettre en valeur, mettant ainsi en avant ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux dans la vie, au-delà de ses talents de sorcière : composer. Lui, était fasciné par tant de talent chez une personne si jeune, car lorsque son ami lui avait parlé d'elle, il ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Loin de la vieille fille bizarre qu'il s'attendait à voir, il avait devant lui une jeune fille d'un peu plus de vingt cinq ans qui avait derrière elle plus d'expérience de son métier que n'importe quel quadragénaire tel que lui. Elle lui était d'ailleurs étrangement familière, de la couleur de ses cheveux à la noirceur de ses yeux, il lui semblait la connaître Sous ses yeux, elle voyait à cet instant une des personnes qu'elle admirait le plus au Monde, mais qu'elle n'avait connut que dans sa prime adolescence alors que lui ne la voyait pas. Elle l'avait admiré pour son courage, avait eu de la peine pour ses problèmes et avait toujours eu un profond respect pour lui. Si elle avait du l'imaginer, après tant d'années, elle ne l'aurait pas vu ainsi, peut-être moins charmant et moins imposant qu'il ne l'était ce jour là. Cet instant de présentation sembla durer une éternité, et lorsque l'émotion de la retrouvaille fut passée, elle réalisa qu'elle devait retourner à l'intérieur pour terminer l'arrangement de la scène. Il ne pus sortir un mot de plus, regardant par la vitre de contrôle celle qui venait de rougir comme une enfant face à lui. On ne peut plus intrigué, il se promettait de comprendre sa réaction lors du dîner de ce soir organisé par leur ami et où elle était également conviée.

Ce repas fut une révélation : habilement installés l'un à côté de l'autre par leur hôte, nos deux anciennes connaissances découvrirent rapidement qu'ils avaient bien plus de points en commun que les dix sept années qui les séparaient ne pouvaient leur faire croire le contraire : La même fureur de vivre, les mêmes sentiments contradictoires et la même façon de ne s'exprimer que par les arts et la témérité. Des heures à parler et des heures à se contempler, à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Si elle se savait parfaitement capable de succomber au moindre regard, lui n'avait absolument pas prévu de se prendre au jeu si facilement. Cette personne qu'il avait d'abord prise pour une gamine talentueuse mais étrange était en réalité une jeune femme pleine de charme, de répartie et de mystère, si différente de celle dont il se rappelait vaguement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire il la raccompagna à son hôtel et ils restèrent un instant sans un mot, hésitant chacun de leur côté à lancer l'invitation qui les démangeait. Ce fut finalement elle, contre toutes les conventions, qui lui proposa de déjeuner le lendemain. Seule dans sa chambre, elle ne pus que dormir et rêver au lendemain tandis que lui ne pouvais fermer l'œil de la nuit, plongé dans une composition de vers des plus éloquents.

Là, devant la porte de la compagnie, ils devaient se séparer pour aujourd'hui. . Après ce déjeuner riche en conversations et en rires, leurs sensations étaient étranges : ils se sentaient bien mais en même temps ils s'interrogeaient sur la suite des évènements. La différence d'âge n'avait aucune importance à leur yeux mais l'ignorance les torturait : se demander depuis des jours si l'autre pensait à vous comme un ami ou s'il avait envie de construire une relation avec vous… attendre, guetter des signes, imaginer comment aborder la question, comment se comporter… Lui craignait qu'elle prenne peur d'un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle tandis qu'elle craignait qu'il ne la voie que comme une gamine amusante ou une jeune créature prête à tout. Même s'ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours, la peur de se faire à nouveau écraser dans le rouleau infernal de l' « Amour à sens unique » les effrayait profondément en dépit de l'innocence de l'une et de l'expérience de l'autre. Le moment des adieux était décisif : ou ils se disaient au revoir et ne se reverraient sans doute plus, ou ils mettaient au point un autre rendez vous qui cèleraient leur statut d'amis ou d'amant.

Mais le moment venu, l'air semblait figé. Comme pour demander son accord il plongea son regard dans le sien et y vis suffisamment de lumière pour oser tenter le Diable. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda un instant avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser des plus symboliques. Elle ressentit tellement de choses à cet instant que lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres elle brisa à nouveau l'espace qui les séparait pour recommencer cet expérience encore et encore. Le baiser durait, s'intensifiait, passant progressivement des petits baisers aux embrassades passionnées. Les mains posées sur les hanches de sa partenaire, il profitait de cet instant au moins autant qu'elle et remonta ses mains pour encadrer son visage. Enivrée par son odeur, son goût, sa douceur et sa délicatesse, Elle usait de tout ses sens et frissonna un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit des mains glisser sur ses bras pour prendre les siennes. Et là, main dans la main, ils se séparèrent enfin pour se regarder avec des yeux brillants. D'un léger baiser ils se dirent au revoir, et se quittèrent en laissant glisser leurs mains jusqu'à se que la distance ne les obligent à se séparer définitivement.

Son odeur l'enivrait. Sa douceur le rendait fou. Ses caresses la faisaient planer : Un ballet de caresses et un concert de sensations au milieu du théâtre de leurs corps enlacés brûlants dans une danse aussi angélique qu'endiablée. Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, le sofa devenait support puis témoin de leurs ébats, de leur amour et de leur passion. Plus rien ne comptait. Seul le contact entre eux était essentiel, presque vital, et le besoin de ne faire plus qu'un surpassait de beaucoup le besoin purement sexuel. Prendre plaisir à donner du plaisir est une chose extraordinaire, car l'acte d'amour est bien plus qu'un simple jeu primitif. Comme d'un même être, leurs sensations étaient décuplées, comme s'ils étaient capables de ressentir les sensations de l'autre à un degré extatique presque irréel. Totalement dévoués l'un à l'autre, ils prêtaient attention à chaque souffle, chaque gémissement, chaque battements de cœur de l'autre à tel point que leur excitation ne provenait que de ce même but : procurer du plaisir. La jeunesse de cette femme le fascinait : il avait presque oublié ce que c'était de toucher la peau d'une créature à peine éclose. Son expérience la comblait : il était capable de lui délivrer tant de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses qu'elle se demandait vraiment si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination enivrée. Depuis le tissus soyeux du sofa, à la pierre froide du sol et jusqu'aux draps vaporeux du lit, leurs corps se mélangeaient au rythme du tic tac de l'horloge qui semblait s'essouffler bien plus vite que les deux amants passionnés. Leur peau luisante de sueur brillait comme dans un rêve grâce aux quelques bribes de lumière passant à travers les volets de l'appartement. Leurs corps se mouvaient à l'unisson, conjuguant leurs souffles et leurs cris dans une même étreinte. La délivrance vint alors, véritable essor de plaisir, de bonheur à deux, de communion, de sentiments partagés. Enlacés tel un couple d'inséparables, ils s'endormirent ici ensemble pour la première fois, bien que Remus Lupin et Ginny Weasley se connaissent depuis des années. Tant d'années sans se voir et tant de choses oubliées. Mais ces années n'eurent pas de raison sur eux car le cœur à ses raisons que le temps ignore…


End file.
